The Begining
by heartofstone15
Summary: Her mouth gaped in a silent scream of pain as she fell to her knees and hit the sand. Her apponent left, satisfied that she would be dead soon. With a shaky claw, Va'Lox reached for the remains of her PAK. I own nothing you recignize. First chapter sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Smeet 2537659314159265 ready for hatching.

Analyzing…

Analyses complete.

Defects?

1 physical.

Describe.

Antennas contain round focus point.

Analyzing for possible disability for working…

Analyses complete.

Physical defect does not hinder working ability.

Analyzing for potential harm towards Empire…

Analyses complete.

Extremely minimal chance.

Smeet analyses complete…

Subject acceptable…

Awakening smeet…

With a shock, the green eyed female stood straight up. Glass and the green liquid that was her home surrounded her clawed feet.

"Welcome to life, Irken child," droned the computer. "Report for duty."

Something in her mind urged her to march to the right. She searched for the reason and, after finding it, marched.

Down a tube she went. Suddenly, she fell into a room. Tentacles attached to her PAK and her mind was filled with information. One word repeated itself to her and she accepted it as her own.

"Name?" a filing computer asked in monotone.

"Va' Lox," replied the smeet and she was rushed to her next task.


	2. Chapter 2

Millions of smeets stood at attention. Only mere hundreds would be allowed into a specified training.

Va' Lox stood at attention, seemingly unafraid though she knew defects were rarely accepted and, if they were, became service drones or some other low paying job. Her angularly curling antennas with small, round focus points at the ends twitched. They were the only things even slightly defective about her. Otherwise, she was the perfect model of Irken breeding. Amazingly fast reflexes, super intelligence, and the ability to adapt to the environment to suit her needs were just a few traits Va' Lox showed.

The Control Brain and two smeet overseers arrived at the smeet directly next to Va' Lox. The red eyed male stiffened and the computer inserted a data reviewer tentacle into his PAK. The metal cord pulled out.

"Rejected," the computer said and the smeet was swiftly killed to be recycled.

The Control Brain inserted it's tentacle into Va' Lox's PAK and she felt an odd tingling before the tentacle retracted.

"Smeet accepted," said the Control Brain. "Report to loading bay for Elite training. Ship seven-nine-plural-K-beta."

Va' Lox saluted, not betraying her obvious surprise. For every smeet knew that Elite training meant an eventual trip to Devastis and maybe, if you were lucky, a chance to work for the Tallest.


	3. Chapter 3

Va' Lox stood before a transporter marked with the code 79pluralKbeta. The guard narrowed his eyes at her.

"You must be mistaken, smeet," he snarled out the last word like it filled his mouth with slime just to say it. "Defects aren't allowed on Elite training ships."

"Sir! The Control Brain sent me here, sir!" Va' Lox saluted.

The pink-eyed guard snarled and his claws flashed. Va' Lox reacted instantaneously. The guard's claws were plunged into the metal. Grudgingly, he pulled out a scanner. A beam of light traveled up and down Va' Lox before shutting off.

"Subject: Va' Lox. Age: ten cycles. Eye color: green. Height: twenty three marks. Field of study: Elite training," it listed.

"Get in," snarled the guard, trying to pull out his claws.

The Irken female walked in through the doorway and saw a small room with about ten smeets strapped into chairs. Va' Lox choose the next seat in line and waited.

Some time passed and very few smeets joined them. By the time fifteen smeets were strapped to the wall mounted chairs, the door closed and a slightly tall, purple-eyed Irken male walked from the front of the ship, stopped in front of the smeets, and glared at them.

"You are now in Elite training," he shouted. "The Control brains choose each of you because you are the most likely to survive! You will have to kill, kill quickly, and kill efficiently. I expect many of you will die. You will only receive one of these uniforms when you pass my test."

He gestured to his purple, caped uniform. "This is Elite training Engineer course! Pass this and you will go to Alien studies course. I expect each and every one of you to be able to dissemble, upgrade, and reassemble a PAK within ten minutes by the time I'm done with you."

The ship speed away in the star spiked sky.


	4. Chapter 4

Va' Lox's life was now a whir of mechanics. When they weren't learning from the Instructor that met them on the ship that brought the trainees to Fixitup 6, the mechanics training planet, they were tinkering, sleeping, eating, or learning from the Vortians.

"So you can edit what the shield cloaks, even if the uncloaked area is inside a cloaked area?" Va' Lox asked a blue-furred Vortian female.

"Yes," she whispered quietly.

Va' Lox sighed, placing the cloaking generator she was working on down. "For the last time, I won't hurt you because you're willingly helping me and you are an Instructor so I would be punished anyway."

"I'm not willing."

"Well at least you're not lying," Va' Lox returned to her work. "I would be able to hurt you then and this wouldn't work."

She then flicked on a switch of some sort and she vanished, minus her squeedly-spooch, which pumped away at nothing. The intercom crackled and Va'Lox turned her machine off.

"All trainees report to the main convention hall," a voice said before cutting off.

Va' Lox saluted and left the female Vortian. The Vortian watched as the young Irken left and sighed.

"Lard Nar would be ashamed of me, helping Irkens," she mumbled, silver tears sliding down her face.

The main convention hall was very small. Of course, there was never more than twenty species in it at any given time so it was the perfect size for the gathering Irken Elite Trainees. The purple eyed Irken that first met the Trainees paced back and forth on the metal stage, occasionally glaring at the smaller Irkens. Finally, he stopped and addressed them.

"Tomorrow will be Probing Day," he said, voice once again sounding like a yell. "Each of you will build a robotic slave. It will need shields, weapons, and anything else needed to defend and attack. Be prepared for anything. Now at this time tomorrow, you will bring your robot here for evaluation. Dismissed!"

A chorus of "Sir, yes, Sir!"s thundered through the room followed by a stampede of boots. Va' Lox slipped into the private workroom and began her robot.

***next day***

The fifteen Trainees stood in a row, various shapes and sizes of robots on their left. The Irken Instructor paced down the row, critically eyeing the robots. He stopped in front of Va' Lox.

"What is that?" he pointed at the metal diamond sitting point up next to the Trainee.

"Sir, PIB, Sir!" Va' Lox saluted. "Stands for Personal Information and Battle unit!"

"Hmmph," the Instructor glared at the metal chunk and went on.

At the end of the line, the Instructor turned with an evil glint in his eye, sharp teeth splitting into a grin. "Everybody pair up."

The Trainees questioningly and awkwardly scrambled to find another Trainee. A magenta eyed male with a spike covered, bipedal robot approached Va' Lox.

"You look like a good partner," he said, smugly looking at the metal at Va' Lox's side.

Her eyes narrowed. "You look like a…"

The Instructor's voice interrupted her remark as a teleportation field appeared around her and the other male. "You two will be the first to battle! All your robot needs to do is make sure neither the opponent's robot nor the opponent himself can attack. Now, Begin!"

The male pointed at Va' Lox. "Spike, attack!"

She crouched. "PIB! Awaken!"

The metal diamond flashed bubble gum pink and an eight legged robot without any arms, mouth, or neck and a diamond ended antenna quickly unfolded, analyzed the coming danger, and attacked. Faster than anything's eyes could see, Spike became a pile of dust and the crab like robot was firmly attached to the other male's PAK, laser gun from the robot's head pointing at his temple. The male's and everyone except the Instructor's expression was one of pure, open –mouthed shock. The Instructor's was an evil grin.

Va' Lox turned to face the Instructor and saluted. "Mission accomplished, Sir!"

He nodded. "Yes. Now tell me what your opponent did wrong."

"Sir! He underestimated the opponent, Sir!"

"Exactly!" the Instructor's voice boomed throughout the small room. "Lesson one, appearances can be deceiving! This Trainee's robot appeared to be a harmless chunk of metal but it was really a superior force to be reckoned with! You!"

The Instructor pointed at the male, who was trying to stay as still as possible, with PIB on his back. The male stuttered. "Ye…Yes, Sir?"

"Your robot could have easily dominated if you would not let pride swell to your head! You have failed this inspection so you will now be learning from the one that defeated you."

"Yes, sir." The male grumbled.

"Trainee," the Instructor addressed Va' Lox.

"Yes, sir?"

"Have your robot unhand him. And remember, you are now taller than him. Teach him to be as tall as you."

Va' Lox saluted. "Sleep, PIB."

PIB unlatched from the PAK and the laser withdrew into its head. It approached it's master and once again became a harmless metal diamond. Va' Lox picked it up.

The two Irkens watched the rest of the matches. The male angrily leaned against the wall next to Va' Lox as the other Irkens became paired up. By the end, only one violet eyed female with a large black robot was left.

"You will also be under the instruction of Trainee Va' Lox," the Instructor said, gesturing toward the green eyed female.

"Yes, sir!" saluted the purple-eyed Irken.

The Trainees left for the workrooms. Upon arrival, Va' lox turned and faced her two pupils.

"What are your names?" she asked.

"Elite Trainee Pidge!" said the female.

"Dax," grumbled the male.

Va' Lox nodded. "Good. Now Pidge, show me what your robot can do."

"Demonstrate," Pidge ordered, looking at her robot.

With a ding, a pastry appeared out of the black robot's head..

The others looked at it expectantly. Finally Va' Lox looked up.

"Is that it?"

"Well yeah. The prototype I was working on kept short circuiting so I designed a robot that would look dangerous," she said matter-of-factly. "The donuts are pretty good, though."

"Hmm," Va' Lox examined the two Irkens. "I have much to teach you."


End file.
